The present invention is generally directed to cable splice enclosures More particularly, the invention is directed to a suspended sleeve comprising a socket pipe and two cable introduction regions at longitudinal ends thereof and suspension devices for suspending the sleeve from a carrying cable. This type of sleeve can be referred to as an aerial sleeve because it generally is suspended from a cable in the air.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,067 discloses such an aerial sleeve. It may be seen therein that the sleeve housing is constructed as a carrying sleeve member (i.e., it carries the weight of the cables therein) that must be correspondingly heavy and reinforced in order to satisfy the mechanical properties demanded of it.